A Pesar de Todo Siempre Juntos
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Sasu-Hina Despues de que la traicionaran Hinata encuentra refugio en Sasuke. No soy tan buena para los summary asi que entren y lean y dejen reviews.OneShot


Hola a todos de nuevo, esta historia es de mi pareja favorita Sasu-Hina. Va a hacer un OneShot, a lo mejor algo corto, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.O.V Sasuke

Yo iba caminando por el pateo de la universidad a la espera de que se reanudaran las clases. Y entonces la vi, venia corriendo desesperada y su lindo rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

_"¿Qué le había sucedido?" "¿Qué __baka__ la habrá lastimado?"_

Venia tan rápido que tropezó conmigo, cuando levanto su cara, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se conectaron con los míos.

Y fue cuando ella me dijo:

"L-lo s-sient-to S-sas-suke-kun." - "No pasa nada Hinata."- le dije yo, pero no quería decir eso. Lo que quería era consolarla, pero no sabia como.

Pero decidí armarme de valor y preguntárselo: "Hinata¿Qué te ha pasado¿Por qué estas así?

"M-mejor n-nos vam-mos a o-otro l-lug-gar, no q-quiero e-estar a-aquí."- me dijo ella.

Entonces la complací y nos fuimos al rincón más apartado de toda la universidad para que pudiéramos hablar. Cuando llegamos ella comenzó a contarme lo que le había pasado.

"S-sas-suke-kun f-fue ho-horrible ver a mi n-novio (se refería al baka de Naruto) y a S-sak-kura b-besand-dose.- termino de decir Hinata, que al recordarse de todo se arrojo en mis brazos y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte que antes.

"_¿Cómo podía ser?" "¿Cómo?"- _pensaba yo, como podía hacerle eso a alguien tan bella y buena como Hinata.

Fin del P.O.V

Sasuke y Hinata no regresaron a clases, el decidió quedarse con ella y consolarla por lo que Naruto le había hecho. Sasuke siempre estuvo enamorado de Hinata, solo que le había costado aceptarlo y cuando por fin estaba decidido a decírselo, Naruto y Hinata se hacen novios. El pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido y que jamás ella se fijaría en el. Pero estaba muy equivocado por que Hinata si estaba enamorada de Sasuke, solo que ella no sabia como llamar su atención, y por eso decidió hacerse novia de Naruto para tratar de que Sasuke se fijara en ella.

"Hinata... ¿Qué tal si me aceptas un helado?" le preguntó Sasuke.

"N-no se S-sasuk-ke-kun." dijo ella muy desanimada.

"Ándale vamos, es solo un helado." dijo el tomándola de las manos.

"E-estab-bien." acepto ella y por primera vez en mucho rato sonríe un poco.

"¡Hinata!" gritaba una voz a lo lejos.

Ambos dan media vuelta y se dan de cuenta que Naruto venia hacia ellos.

"Hinata¿Qué haces con "el"?" dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke.

"Eso no te interesa." respondió Sasuke.

"Que yo sepa tu no eres Hinata." comento Naruto de mala manera.

"Vamonos Hinata, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí." dijo Sasuke.

"O-ok v-vamon-nos." acepta Hinata.

"Ustedes no van para ningún lado." dijo Naruto.

"¿Quién no los va a impedir?" preguntó Hinata, esta vez con un tono mas seguro.

"Hinata, tu me tienes que escuhar, todo…

"Que explicación puede tener que te beses con otra siendo su novio." lo interrumpió Sasuke.

"No es asunto tuyo." dijo Naruto.

"Habla, pero quiero que sepas que tú y yo ya no somos nada y que ya me conseguí un nuevo novio." le dice Hinata señalando a Sasuke.

"Hinata, tú no me puedes dejar, era ella la que me buscaba a mi y me agarro por sorpresa, yo te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella." explico Naruto.

"Ja, mejor te buscas otra escusa, esa a mi no me sirve para nada." responde Hinata.

Y sorpresivamente para Sasuke ella lo toma de la mano y se van juntos.

"Sabes ella es mejor que tú, mírate en lo que te has convertido, no hace ni un dia desde que tu me dejaste y ya tienes novio." grito Naruto.

Sasuke y Hinata se fueron a comer el helado y luego se fueron al parque por que todavía era temprano.

"Ven siéntate aquí." le propone Sasuke.

"Ok." acepta ella.

"¿A d-donde v-vas?" preguntó al ver que Sasuke no se sentaba junto a ella.

"Vengo ahora no te preocupes." contesta el.

Sasuke fue hasta donde se encontraba un hombre con distintos globos, y compró el globo más grande que tenia la forma de un corazón.

"Es para ti." le dice el, entregándole el globo.

"G-grac-cias." dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke se sienta junto a ella.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Sasuke.

"Claro, esta muy lindo." respondió Hinata.

"¿Por qué inventaste que somos novios?" preguntó el.

"N-no lo se, t-te mol-esta q-que sea así." comento ella.

Sasuke la mira un segundo y luego se acerca muy lento y la besa y ella le corresponde el beso.

"No, claro que no me molesta ser el novio de la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo." le susurra Sasuke al oído.

_Fin_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin TT.TT fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen Reviews. Les prometo que luego les hago uno mas largo por lo menos de 5 cap. JAJAJAJA

Sayonara . N.N .


End file.
